No One Together
by bayoublackjack
Summary: Part 2 of the Carry On… series. Dean's back from Purgatory, but things are different for him, Sam and Martha over the last year. Before they can have the normal life they planned, they have to overcome the latest set of obstacles in their way, including a set of trials that could end their demon problems forever. SEASON 8 SPOILERS. Named for the Kansas song. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

A year had passed since Dean and Castiel killed Dick Roman and ended up in Purgatory. Dean swore to fight his way back and he did, tooth and nail. He came to the surface somewhere in Maine, dirty and battle hardened. After stealing provisions from a couple of campers, he made the long journey south to Louisiana.

Purgatory was like a constant battle and Dean wouldn't have survived without the help of a vampire named Benny Lafitte. Dean never expected himself to come to trust his life in a vampire's hands, but Benny proved himself and Dean owed him. His gratitude came at the price of a ride out of Purgatory, which Dean happily paid.

The ritual was simple enough. Dean located Benny's bones near an old windmill in Clayton, Louisiana. He cut open his arm and let the glowing red bulge, which was essentially Benny, drip down onto the bones below before chanting in Latin. By the end of the ritual, Benny was corporeal. After a quick hug and a vow from Benny to stay out of trouble, Dean set off for his real destination. He needed to find Sam and Martha.

When Dean reached Rufus's cabin in Montana, he felt a momentary sense of relief. He was home or at least the closest thing he had to it. He was half expecting to see them both waiting for him, but the cabin was practically in the same condition they had left it in before they headed off to Chicago to gank Dick Roman.

Dean spent the next hour calling every number he had for Sam and Martha, half of which were out of service. Finally, he managed to get in contact with Sam who told him that he was in Kermit, Texas. Sam didn't say much, figuring it was better to catch up in person, but he did tell Dean that Martha wasn't with him.

Dean tried not to assume the worst. As strange as it sounded, he felt like if something had happened to Martha he would have sensed it. And Sam definitely would have said something. Unless that was the reason they needed to talk in person. No. Dean shook that thought off. Sam and Martha could have just been working separate cases. She was good enough to handle herself solo. That was probably it.

Or maybe she returned to Chicago. Her old apartment was one of the numbers he called to no avail, but that didn't mean she couldn't have moved somewhere else. He made the promise that they would have a normal life once Dick Roman was destroyed. She could have just gone on ahead with the plan.

Dean forced that idea out of his head as well. The thought of her moving on without him was almost as painful as the thought of something bad happening to her. He didn't want her to suffer, but part of him didn't want her to be happy without him either. Well that was a twisted line of reasoning, wasn't it?

A day and a half later, Sam finally completed the journey from Texas to Montana. Dean greeted him in true hunter fashion. Sam barely had time to react before Dean slammed him to the ground and doused him with holy water.

"I'm not a demon," Sam protested. Dean followed the holy water with Borax. "Or a Leviathan," Sam continued just as Dean grabbed his arm and cut it with a knife. Sam winced from the pain. "Not a shifter either."

"Good." Dean said with a satisfied nod as he stood up. "My turn. Come on." He held the bottles of holy water and Borax out for Sam to take. "Let's go."

Sam shook his head and pulled himself up from the ground. "I don't need to, Dean. I know it's you."

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean exhaled sharply and proceeded to splash himself with the holy water and Borax then rolled up his sleeve and cut his own arm. "All right," he said with a smile as he bound his arm. "Come here." Dean pulled him into a tight hug.

"Dude! You're freaking _alive_." Sam exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. "What the hell happened?"

"I guess standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory," Dean answered.

"You were in Purgatory for the whole year?"

Dean nodded. "Time flies when you're running for your life."

Sam dropped his hands to his sides. "How'd you even manage to get out?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess whoever built that box didn't want me in there any more than I did."

"What about Cas?" Sam pressed. "Was he there? Where is he now?"

Dean clenched his jaw at the question. He turned his back to Sam and picked up some random object to avoid looking at him. "Cas didn't make it."

"What exactly does that mean?"

Dean exhaled sharply and set the thing in his hands back down. "Something happened to him down there. Things got pretty hairy towards the end and he just…let go."

"Are you saying that Cas is dead? You saw him die?"

"I saw enough."

"Well if you're not sure then—"

Dean turned to face him again. "I said I saw enough," he said more firmly.

"Sorry," Sam averted his gaze.

Dean nodded. "Me too." He stared at Sam and shook his head. "I can't believe you're actually here. I thought you'd have Martha with you though," he confessed. "You know that half your numbers are out of service?"

Sam sighed. "I ditched the phones."

"Why?"

"Actually…" Sam managed a weak smile. "I don't hunt anymore."

"What?" Dean stared at him in disbelief. "You _quit_?"

"Well yea," Dam answered. "You were gone, Dean. Cas was gone. Bobby was dead. Crowley shipped off Kevin and Meg to parts unknown. Martha was around for a bit, but then she went back to England."

"What?" Dean frowned. "Are you telling me you haven't seen Martha in a freaking year?"

"It's not like I abandoned her," Sam said defensively. "You weren't around. She was depressed, man. And obsessed with finding you."

"And you weren't?" When Sam didn't immediately answer, Dean scoffed. "We always told each other not to look for each other, right? That's smart. Good for you," he said bitterly.

Sam sighed. "Dean…"

Whatever Sam was about to say, Dean wasn't in the mood to hear it right now. "Where is Martha now?" he demanded.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to her in about six months, but the last time we talked, she told me that if I ever needed to reach her in case of emergency, I should contact this friend of hers named Jack Harkness."

"Jack?" Dean paused to think. "I think I remember her mentioning him. Where's the number?" Sam reached into his pocket and retrieved a business card.

Dean took the card from Sam and studied it. "Let's see what he knows."

It didn't take long for them to arrange a meeting with Jack. They met him a few hours later in an abandoned parking lot in Chicago. Jack was just as Martha had described him right down to the smile.

"The famous Winchesters!" Jack greeted them with a huge smile. "I've heard _a lot_ about you."

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"You know Martha told me about you, but she never said you were so attractive," Jack told him. "Then again we've always had similar taste in men."

Dean scoffed softly. "Sorry, but you're not my type."

Jack laughed. "Dark hair. Blues eyes. Long coat. From the stories I've heard, I'd say I'm _exactly_ your type." He looked around. "I'd love to meet the famous Castiel face to face. Is he here too?"

Dean eyed Jack suspiciously. "Martha told you about Cas?"

"I'm one of her best friends. Martha tells me practically everything."

"Even about the sex tape?"

Sam frowned. "Sex tape?" he repeated close to Dean's ear.

Jack nodded. "Oh! I remember that story _vividly_!" he assured him with a huge grin.

"That's funny," Dean said as he drew Ruby's knife and Sam instinctively followed suit by pulling his gun. "Because Martha would kill me if I even suggested such a thing."

Jack laughed. "Okay, you got me. She doesn't tell me _everything_."

"How about you tell me what really going on?"

"How about I show you?" Jack suggested right before his eyes flashed black. "Surprised?" he asked with a smirk. "We knew you'd try to contact that whore of yours sooner or later. So I jumped this freak show a few months ago and bided my time waiting for the perfect chance to kill the lot of you," the demon inside Jack explained. "Too bad you didn't bring Castiel with you, but I'll get to him and that bitch once I'm done with you two."

"I wouldn't count on that," Dean retorted and plunged the knife into Jack's chest. Before Dean could retract the blade, suddenly they were encircled by a caravan of black vehicles. People came rushing towards them from all directions dressed head to toe in black and carrying guns. Dean reached for his gun as he and Sam assessed the situation.

"Demons?" Sam asked.

"They look like mercenaries," Dean retorted as his eyes quickly moved from person to person trying to figure out an exit strategy.

"They're not mercenaries, love. They're soldiers," a voice came from within the crowd.

Dean lowered his gun a bit. "Martha?"

"At ease," Martha said, emerging from the sea of soldiers who obediently lowered their weapons and waited for orders. "These two aren't a threat," Martha added as she glanced down at the spot where Jack's body had fallen. "Dean Winchester…" She shook her head and glanced up at him with a hint of a smile. "Why is that I always find you standing over a corpse doing something you're not supposed to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean smiled briefly as his thoughts drifted back to his first meeting with Martha. She had found him stealing blood from a corpse in the morgue of the hospital where she worked. It surprised him how casual she had been about the whole encounter, but this time was different. This wasn't just some random corpse. This was Jack, Martha's friend, and Dean was the one who put the knife in his chest.

Martha kneeled down next to Jack's body. She checked his pulse and closed his eyes before pulling Ruby's knife out of his chest.

"Martha, I…" Dean shook his head. "That demon said he had been in him for months. He probably killed him a while ago."

"I'm well aware," Martha said casually. "I noticed the change in his personality straight off, but I figured I could use Jack's possession to gather information on Crowley's plans."

Dean frowned. "You used his possession to your advantage?" he asked in disbelief. "_You_?" He was starting to think that a lot had happened in the span of a year that changed Sam and Martha into people he didn't recognize anymore. Sam had quit hunting and now Martha had apparently turned into some cold military type that let her friends die to achieve an end.

Martha stood up straight. "You might want to give him a bit of room," she told the troops who obediently took a synchronized step back just as Jack drew in a deep breath. "Hello again."

Jack smiled up at Martha. "Am I in heaven? Because I'm definitely looking at an angel."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Leave it," she said playfully as she helped him to his feet.

"I was just saying hello," Jack insisted. "It's good to see you again, Dr. Jones," he said before pulling Martha into a hug.

"It's Winchester now," Martha reminded him as she squeezed him tightly. "And it's good to see you as _you_."

"What can I say?" Jack replied as he released her. "I'm definitely one of a kind."

Sam stared at Jack then Martha and Dean. "He just came back from the dead. _How_ did he just come back from the dead?"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

Martha turned her attention to Dean and Sam. "Yea, I probably should have mentioned that Jack can't die."

"Oh I can die," Jack scoffed softly. "But it's never permanent."

"Introductions," Martha announced. "Captain Jack Harkness, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean. Sam. This is Jack."

"Nice to finally put a face to the name," Jack said as he extended his hand to Dean, who hesitantly shook it. "And what a face it is," he added with a suggestive grin.

"I'm confused," Sam said suddenly. "So you have the power to resurrect yourself?"

"Something like that," Jack replied. "Long story short, every time I die I always come back," he explained. "A parting gift from an old friend."

"Sorry about the knife," Dean apologized.

"It took care of my demon problem, so I'd say we're square. Besides, I've had worse," Jack said, sharing a glance with Martha. She forced a smile and rubbed his back.

"I'm sure you both have a lot of questions, all of which I plan on answering in due time," Martha said to Sam and Dean. She turned towards the troops. "I need someone to escort Captain Harkness and Mr. Winchester to one of the vehicles while I have a word with my husband. The rest of you, move out. We're headed back to UNIT headquarters."

"Yes, ma'am." A man cloaked in black led Sam and Jack towards a black SUV, while the others disbursed as quickly as they had converged upon them.

Dean watched them retreat before turning to Martha. "I gotta say, I'm kinda digging this whole G.I. Jane thing you got going on," he told her with a long surveying glance. "The black leather and the braids." He exhaled sharply. "It's definitely doing it for me."

Martha laughed. "Is sex all you can think about?"

"It's been twelve months," Dean replied. "Twelve _very_ long months."

Martha smirked for a moment before turning serious. "Where were you?"

Dean's smile faded as well. "Purgatory."

"Purgatory?"

Dean nodded.

Martha sighed. "We have a lot to talk about, Dean."

"We do," he agreed.

"But it can wait," Martha said before throwing herself into his arms.

Dean caught her and pulled her body flush against his. "Should you be doing this in front of your men?" he joked against the crook of her neck.

"You're the one mentioning sex tapes."

Dean smirked. "You caught that bit, huh?"

"Yes." Martha nudged him hard in the ribs. "I've had ears on Jack for months."

"At least I didn't mention our _actual_ sex life. I mean some of the things we've gotten up to?" Dean shook his head and drew air in through his teeth. "Yea, we're both going to Hell."

"Arse," Martha retorted with a laugh. She cupped his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. "God, I missed you." She pulled him down to her height and kissed him passionately.

Dean felt a sense of calm as they kissed. He missed her more than he realized. She brought a sense of stability to his life and after the past year he needed that. "Want to talk about that sex tape again?" he joked.

"There _is_ no sex tape."

"There could be."

"Not a chance, Winchester." Martha laughed.

Dean shrugged. "I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Some things never change."

"You certainly have," Dean commented. "Sam said you were depressed."

"Of course I was. You vanished in front of my eyes. I was absolutely gutted." Martha squeezed him tightly. "I was afraid that I might never see you again, but I never stopped looking for you. I turned to Garth and every single hunter I could find. Even the Doctor. Then when all else failed, I made a deal with Kate Stewart, the head of UNIT. I said I'd return to UNIT if I could use the resources to find you." She stroked his cheek. "I couldn't give up hope. Not completely."

Dean scoffed. "At least someone was looking for my ass."

"No. Don't do that." Martha shook her head. "Don't be that way. After everything you've been through, everything we've _all_ been through now is not the time to be picking fights with Sam."

Dean exhaled sharply. "Martha."

"No," Martha replied firmly. "Sam is family. We have to stick together."

"Family? Where was the family vibe when he didn't search for me?" Dean demanded. "And what about you? He left you."

"He didn't leave me," Martha countered. "I told him to go."

"What?" Dean frowned. "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Martha sighed. "It was complicated. Things were tense. I mean you and Cas had disappeared. Crowley took off with Meg and Kevin. Bobby was dead. Then there was the whole baby situation."

Dean froze at the sound of the word. "Baby?" he questioned once he regained his composure. He cupped Martha's face and stared into her eyes. "Did you have…do _we_ have…"

"I didn't give birth."

Dean felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He dropped his hands down to her sides, staring at her abdomen. "You mean you…you lost it?"

"Oh God no." Martha lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. "There was no baby," she assured him. "I didn't lose our baby." She stroked his cheek with her thumb and he closed his eyes and breathed again. "I thought I might have been pregnant. I hoped and prayed that I had a piece of you growing inside of me, but it was a false alarm," she confessed sadly. "But it's better this way," she insisted. "You have to be there when they're born. You have to be there for every second of little Donna Jo and Mary Francine's lives."

Dean opened his eyes. "Both girls?"

"Of course." Martha smirked. "So they can take after their mum."

"No boys at all?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Your swimmers are the ones that control that decision," Martha joked. "But we could always have three. Maybe a Bobby John of our own," she suggested. "Or go three for three with Cassie Samantha."

"The names need some work and if we're having three we need to get started soon," Dean told her as he buried his hands in her hair and kissed her again. "We need lots and lots of practice."

"Absolutely," Martha agreed against his lips. After a while, she pulled away from him hesitantly. "But there's work to be done first." She looked at him seriously. "We need to talk about Kevin."


	3. Chapter 3

Martha climbed into the back seat of a black SUV with darkened windows. Sam and Jack had been escorted to two separate but similar vehicles. And despite his protests, Dean was taken to a third. It hurt Martha to be separated from him yet again, but it was only temporary and this was a necessary precaution that was part of the protocol that her team had established.

The car drove for many miles, taking several turns for no other reason than to disorient the travelers. When the car finally stopped, she waited for the door to be unlocked from the outside, another precautionary measure. As soon as Martha climbed out, she realized that although she was the first in the caravan to depart, her vehicle was the last to arrive. Dean, Sam and Jack were already outside of their cars and flanked on all sides by UNIT soldiers. Kate Stewart and her assistant were there as well.

"Dr. Winchester, so nice of you to join us," Kate said in her polite yet authoritative way.

Martha gave her a curt nod. "Ma'am."

Dean looked from face to face. "Okay. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here? I feel like I've been transported to the middle of the freakin' Death Star."

"Something like that," Jack muttered.

"Oh, I assure you it's nothing that severe," Kate replied.

"Dean. Sam," Martha addressed them individually. "I'll like you to meet Kate Stewart and her assistant Osgood."

"Welcome to UNIT," Kate said. "Shall we?" Sam and Dean looked at Martha questioningly and she gestured for them to follow.

The soldiers stayed behind as the rest of the group entered the converted warehouse that served as the makeshift control center. One by one, they each passed through a duo of machines that sprayed them with mist and a third that required them to place their hands in a black box that pricked their fingers.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean demanded, clearly growing frustrated with all the hoops they were being forced to jump through.

"Upon her return to UNIT, your wife insisted upon adding a few new levels to our security clearance," Kate explained.

Martha turned to gesture towards the machines. "The mists are comprised of Borax and holy water respectfully. The box contains a silver tipped needle."

"Hunter tests?" Sam questioned.

Martha nodded. "After Jack was compromised, we figured that anyone could potentially be at risk for possession and UNIT has secrets that no demon should ever get their hands on."

"That's actually brilliant," Sam replied.

"Don't sound so surprised," Kate said. "We are an intelligence agency after all." She turned her attention to Martha. "I'm afraid this is where we must part ways. I have to catch a plane back to London. There's been a…_issue_," she said vaguely. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, but Martha simply nodded. "You will be happy to know that the rest of your team is eagerly awaiting your arrival," she informed her. "It seems as though your hunch has paid off."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Kate nodded. "Thanks aren't necessary, but don't forget, Dr. Winchester. I upheld my half of the deal by allowing you access to UNIT's resources. I'm happy that you have your husband back, but I hope his return doesn't prevent you from upholding your obligations."

Martha's body tensed momentarily, but she managed to relax enough to respond. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Kate smiled. "Come along, Osgood."

Dean watched the two women leave before turning to Martha. "Why does it sound more like you're talking about a demon deal than a business arrangement?"

"With UNIT, it's practically the same," Jack answered.

"Leave it," Martha said.

"All I'm saying is that you left the fold for a reason," Jack added. "Even the Doctor keeps them at arm's length most of the time."

"Let's not forget some of the things Torchwood has done over the years," Martha retorted quickly. "Canary Wharf sound familiar?"

"Hey. I'm not the enemy here, Martha," Jack reminded her. "You know I'm always on your side."

Martha sighed softly. "I know, Jack. I'm sorry."

Dean reached for her. "Obviously there's something you're not telling me."

Martha looked at Dean. "I promise that I'll explain later, but for now I think my people may have found Kevin," she informed him as she led him, Sam and Jack towards a trailer deep within the warehouse. She pulled a keycard out of her pocket and scanned it before opening the door.

The trailer's interior was filled with unused surveillance equipment and the two people inside stood with their gun trained on the group entering. "Jack? Is that really you?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"It's really me, Gwen," Jack said.

"Martha?" She looked to her for confirmation.

Martha nodded. "It's him."

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Jack tightly. "Thank God!"

Martha turned to Dean and Sam. "Boys, this is Gwen Cooper. Besides Jack, she's the sole surviving member of Torchwood Three."

Gwen smiled. "Nice to finally meet your both."

"And Mickey Smith, my—"

"Yea," Dean cut her off. "I remember." He and Mickey seemed to appraise each other suspiciously before conceding to a quick handshake.

Sam cleared his throat. "So you were saying about Kevin?"

"We think we got a hit on the surveillance scan we set up," Mickey answered.

"But we haven't been able to access the results since we enacted the emergency protocol after Jack's possession," Gwen explained.

Dean frowned. "Emergency protocol?"

Martha nodded. "The information could only be accessed with all four of us present and only after we've passed security tests."

"Tests? What kind of tests?"

"Fingerprints, retinal scan and voice recognition using our own personalized passcodes."

"Couldn't a demon still use you to bypass those measures?" Sam asked.

"It ain't your garden variety machinery, mate," Mickey said with a smirk. "Alien tech devoted to assuring that you're really you, courtesy of Torchwood."

"Sounds impressive…_if_ it works," Sam retorted.

"Oh, it works," Mickey assured him. "I'll see if we can requisition a prototype for you."

"The system has been tested," Gwen added. "Extensively."

Jack nodded. "Demon. Alien. If it can possess or otherwise impersonate someone in the system, this machine can detect it."

"You tested it?" Dean asked with disbelief. "How?"

"Trust me." Martha averted her eyes. "You really don't want to know." She could feel Dean's gaze on her, but luckily Mickey intervened before he could ask more questions.

"Let's do this." Mickey clapped his hands together and turned to the computer. He typed something quickly then looked at Gwen. "Ladies first."

Gwen approached the machine hooked to the computer and she placed both her hands on the plate of glass and leaned forward for her eyes to be scanned. A green light lit up once each hurdle was crossed then finally she was prompted to give her passcode. "Anwen." A third green light lit and the computer beeped once before all three lights went out.

The other three followed the same procedure. Fingerprints and retinal scan followed by their passcodes.

"Ianto."

"Rita-Anne."

Martha went last and did the same as the other three. Just like those before her, her passcode was the name of someone special to her. "Dean."

When Martha spoke the three green lights flashed four times with accompanying beeps then all the preciously dark monitors sprang to life and they were surrounded with images and videos of not only Kevin, but Sam, Linda Tran and Gwen and Martha's families.

Dean seemed to zero in on a screen that held an image of Sam with a brunette until Mickey typed something into the computer that switched the focus on the monitors to Kevin centric results.

"Turns out that the kid was spotted in Centerville, Michigan," Mickey announced.

"What's in Centerville?" Sam asked.

"Centerville State College, the place where Channing Ngo is enrolled," Martha answered, pointing to a picture on a monitor. "Kevin's ex-girlfriend."

"Well it sounds like we're headed to Michigan," Dean said.

Martha nodded. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Dean shook his head. "We should go now. Kevin's been in the wind for too long as it is."

"We don't even know that he's still in Michigan," Martha countered. Dean exhaled sharply and made to protest, but Martha quickly cut him off. "You and Sam have been on the road all day and you were on the run for an entire year before that," she reminded him. "You can bank on the fact that we won't be the only ones after Kevin and I need you in top form going against whoever is out there. So we _will_ be waiting until the morning and that's an order," she said firmly.

All eyes were on Dean who set his jaw and folded his arms across his chest. Martha quirked a brow and mirrored his stance. Sam and Gwen watched the two of them, unsure of what to expect next. Mickey appeared to be amused and Jack looked on with a grin.

"Am I the only one turned on right now?" he asked.

Mickey scoffed playfully. "Is there anything that _doesn't_ turn you on?"

"You," Jack answered with a smirk. "Although, the facial hair is a vast improvement."

"Fine," Dean said finally, effectively ending their standoff. "But I want my car."

Martha unfolded her arms. "Sam. Jack and the others will take you to the safe house," she said turning her attention to him. "And I didn't say it before, but it's good to see you again." Sam smiled and she gave him a quick hug before looking to Dean. "Come on."

Dean followed her out of the trailer, staying silent until they were both in the backseat of a black SUV. "Barking orders like a drill sergeant now? You've certainly changed in a year."

"Everything changes in a year," Martha countered. "But we both know I'm right," she insisted. "We can't hope to protect Kevin if we can't even take care of ourselves properly. And more importantly, we need to come up with a plan for when we do find him."

Dean sighed. "I know."

The UNIT vehicle dropped them back by where the Impala was parked and Martha drove them to the safe house which in actuality was a rundown motel. The man behind the front desk in the office subjected them to the usual battery of hunter's test before giving them a key to one of the rooms. The room they were given was fancier than one would assume after seeing the motel's exterior, but only slightly better than the ones they usually frequented during hunts.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked once they settled in.

Martha checked her mobile before answering. "One of the other rooms. Jack and the others are looking after him." She looked up. "I thought you might like to have the room to ourselves."

Dean visibly relaxed at her words. "Just the two of us?"

Martha smiled. "Just the two of us."

"Is this the part where we have wild reunion sex?"

Martha laughed and shrugged off her leather jacket. "Or we could just sleep and rest up for the journey tomorrow."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "Tender reunion sex then?"

Martha rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to him and removed her shoes. "You're not going to let it go are you?" she asked with a smirk.

Dean shook his head. "I'm finally alone with you again after a year in Purgatory." He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "I may never let you go again."


End file.
